All Along
by Mrs. Aida Salvatore
Summary: Stefan leaves Elena. Damon's there to pick up the pieces. Will Elena decide that she was with the wrong Salvatore all along? Damon/Elena Stefan/Bonnie
1. The Breaking

**Hi everyone. This is my first Vampie Diaries fic. It's set some time after 'Isobel' and 'Founder's Day' didn't happen. This is going to be a Damon/Elena fic. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters/places you do not recognize. This goes for all future chapters.**

It was more than I could comprehend. He left me. Just up and left me! For Bonnie, of all people. I mean, if it was Katherine, or even that chick, Lexi, I might have understood. I wouldn't have been happy but I would have been able to understand why. But, Bonnie? She was my best friend. Scratch that. Make that EX-best friend. Just like Stefan was my EX-boyfriend. I can't deal with this right now. At least not here, in my room, alone. I need to go out. I get into my car and drive to the Grill.

It's a fairly typical afternoon at the Grill. People sitting around, talking, eating. Matt's working and I notice Anna and Jeremy over by the pool table. My eye catches sight of someone at the bar and my blood turns cold. I hastily turn and walk back out. Maybe, just maybe he didn't see me. But, no. He's suddenly right in front of me.

"Hello, Elena. Leaving so soon?" he asks, smirking that trademark smirk that I've always found kind of sexy. Not that I'd admit it to anyone other than my diary. After all, this is the "bad" brother. This is Damon.

"What do you want, Damon?" I ask with far more irritation than usual. I am in no mood to deal with Damon and his sarcastic comments right now.

"Ooh, somebody's in a bad mood. Come on; tell your buddy Damon all about it." He says, draping an arm over my shoulder. I pull away.

"Don't. Not now, Damon. Please don't do this now." I say moving around him to get to my car. I can't tell him what happened or I'll break down. And I cannot break down in front of Damon Salvatore. I open my car door and expect him to stop me but he doesn't. I get in and drive home.

I get home and open the front door walking towards the kitchen to get something to eat. I'm surprised to see Aunt Jenna in the kitchen. She wasn't home when I left. I see her unpacking grocery bags. She looks up and sees me.

"Hey. I'm surprised you're here. I thought you'd be out with Stefan." She says, placing milk in the fridge. I freeze when she says his name. Aunt Jenna notices that something's wrong. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Jenna." I say, wanting to leave, my previous hunger forgotten.

"Are you sure?" she asks, concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say, turning back and heading upstairs. I go to my room and enter. It's a minute before I notice the figure leaning against the window. I jump in shock.

"You really should be used to this by now." he says.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" I ask, wanting to be left alone.

"Just checking on you. You don't seem too pleased at the moment and I want to know why." Damon says, smirking.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like you care." I say.

"Elena, I'm hurt." he says, using his sarcastic tone that any other time I secretly like hearing.

"Just go away, Damon." I say, not looking at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." he demands, all traces of sarcasm gone from his voice. I force myself to look at him. There is no sign of sarcasm on his face or in his eyes. He's serious.

"It's nothing." I murmur, turning away from him. He grabs my chin and looks me in the eye.

"It isn't 'nothing'. Tell me." he commands. If I didn't know for a fact that I was wearing my vervain necklace I'd think he was compelling me. Even though he wasn't I still felt like I wanted to tell him.

"Stefan left me. For Bonnie." I manage to get out before the tears start. Saying it out loud makes it real. I collapse and expect to hit the floor but Damon catches me and pulls me into his arms.

"Shh. It's okay, Elena. I'm here. I won't leave you. Man, I knew my brother was an idiot but I didn't know he was this stupid. To have you and let you go? I never would have done that." Damon says, holding me and stroking my hair. He leads me over to the bed and lays me down on it. He kisses my forehead and turns to leave.

"Don't. Stay. Please, Damon?" I ask, my voice shaking. Damon comes back and lays on the bed beside me. He gently pulls me into his arms.

"I'm here, Elena. As long as you want me." he says, kissing the top of my head.

"Promise?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I promise." Damon says, holding me as I feel sleep take over.

**Ok, I hope you liked the first chapter. I'd love some feedback even if it's just one word. Please review.**


	2. Jeremy's Reaction

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and story alerts. It motivated me to get this next chapter out. Oh I forgot to mention in this story Uncle John has convieniently left town. Enjoy Chapter 2.**

I awake groggily to the sunshine streaming in through the window. I don't want to get up yet so I bury my face in my pillow. Wait a second. That isn't my pillow. It moves and it's harder than a pillow. Yesterday afternoon comes rushing back to me. Stefan telling me he's leaving me for Bonnie, going to the Grill, leaving when I saw Damon, coming home to find Damon in my room, breaking down in front of Damon, and my pathetic plea to Damon asking him to stay. Feeling sick to my stomach, I look up. Those icy blue eyes look back at me.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Damon smirks.

"Morning." I say, getting up and out of Damon's embrace.

"Hey, are you OK?" Damon asks, getting up. Surprisingly he's not being sarcastic.

"I'm fine. Thanks for staying." I say, turning away from him.

"All right. Listen, Elena, if you need me I'm here. Any time, day or night." he says, putting a hand on my shoulder. He gives it a quick squeeze and disappears out the window.

I go downstairs to get breakfast and I hear the doorbell ring. I go downstairs and pull open the door to see the very last person I want to see: Stefan.

"Elena, we really need to talk." Stefan says.

"No, Stefan, we really don't. I think you made yourself perfectly clear, yesterday." I say, going to shut the door.

"Elena, wait." he says, holding out an arm to stop me. "Look, I know you're upset but I can't help what I feel. No more than Bonnie can. I'm sorry for hurting you but I want us to still be friends."

"Stefan, we never were friends. We were in a relationship right away. So we can't _still _be friends. Now you are nothing more to me than my friend's boyfriend and my best friend's brother. Goodbye, Stefan." I say, slamming the door in his face. I referred to Bonnie as being my friend. I guess that means I sort of forgive her. She'd do the same in my position. So I forgive her but reserve the right to be mad at Stefan. Then I realize I just referred to Damon as my best friend. Where did that come from?

"There you are. I was beginning to worry. Was that Stefan at the door?" Aunt Jenna asks, as I walk into the kitchen. Aunt Jenna's making breakfast and Jeremy is sitting at the table, reading.

"Yeah, it was him." I reply, pulling out the chair next to Jeremy.

"He could've come in and had breakfast." Aunt Jenna says, placing food in front of Jeremy and me.

"No, he couldn't." I say, more vehemently than I meant to. Aunt Jenna notices.

"Is everything all right between you two?" she asks.

"We broke up. He's going out with Bonnie now." I reply.

"Finally." Jeremy says.

"Jeremy!" Aunt Jenna scolds.

"What? I didn't mean about Stefan and Bonnie. I meant about Stefan and Elena breaking up. It's about time." he says, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Why do you say that?" I ask my brother curiously.

"Stefan's all wrong for you. He's overprotective and he keeps stuff from you. Not to mention he's about as much fun as math homework." Jeremy replies, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

"Well, Mr. I-Have-So-Much-To-Say-About-My-Sister's-Love-Life, who would you suggest I go out with?" I ask.

"Damon." he replies.

"What? Excuse me?" I screech, coughing and sputtering as some of my orange juice goes down the wrong tube.

"Yeah, I mean he's perfect for you. He's sarcastic and funny. He makes you have fun and act like your old self again. Plus I think he really cares about you. I mean he talked to me after Vicki disappeared. He did that for you. And as an added bonus he's fun to be around." Jeremy says, before taking another mouthful of his breakfast.

"OK, let me get this straight. I tell you I've just broken up with my boyfriend and your first suggestion is that I date his brother." I say, looking at Jeremy incredulously.

"Well, you asked. And another thing. The Miss Mystic Falls Gala. Wasn't Stefan supposed to be your escort? Then he disappears. And who steps in to save the day? Oh, yeah, Damon." he fires back.

"Elena, I'm not trying to get in the middle of this, but you and Damon made a pretty good couple at the Gala. There seemed to be a connection between you two when you were dancing." Aunt Jenna cuts in. Great so that's not one but two people who've told me I should date Damon in the last five minutes.

"Guys, Damon and I are friends. Just friends. I don't feel that way about him." I say firmly, while I silently add _Do I? _

"You keep telling yourself that, Elena." Jeremy says, getting up and taking his plate to the sink.

Damon and I are friends. Nothing more. OK, he's pretty cute. All right make that hot but still. I just broke up with his brother. There's no way he feels anything for me. Unless… is it possible that Isobel was right? Does Damon love me?

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Reconciliations and Crumbling Walls

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. It means a lot. So without further ado here's chapter 3.**

I finish breakfast and when I re-enter my room my cell phone rings. The caller ID says that it's Bonnie. I take a deep breath and flip the phone open.

"Hello?" I say, hoping my voice doesn't shake.

"Elena, it's Bonnie. I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the Grill?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure, Bonnie. I'm on my way." I say before hanging up. I go grab my keys calling to Aunt Jenna that I'm going out. I get in my car and drive to the Grill. I have the strangest sensation of déjà vu. Oh, that's right. I did the exact same thing yesterday. I go inside and see Bonnie's already there, waiting for me. I walk over.

"Hey." I say, taking a seat.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I feel awful. Please, is there anything I can do to earn your forgiveness?" Bonnie asks desperately.

"You're already forgiven. It's Stefan I'm mad at. He should have broken up with me_ before_ kissing you." I say.

"I'm so relieved and I'm again so sorry. I gotta say you seem to be handling this pretty well." Bonnie says, looking relieved.

"Yeah, well I did the whole "breaking down" thing yesterday so I'm over it now." I say, cracking a smile.

"Elena, I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone." she says earnestly.

"I wasn't alone exactly. Damon was there." I say, for some reason unable to meet her eyes when I say Damon's name.

"How did that happen?" Bonnie asks incredulously. I tell her about running into him here and him being in my room when I got home. I tell her about me breaking down and Damon comforting me.

"Wow. Have you told your aunt and Jeremy about the break-up yet?" she asks.

"I told them this morning and you would not believe the reaction I got out of Jeremy." I reply.

"Why? What did he say?" Bonnie asks eagerly.

"He said "finally"." I say, shaking my head at the memory.

"No." Bonnie says in utter shock.

"Yes. And then he went on to tell me the many reasons why Stefan isn't right for me. Oh, yeah. Guess who he suggests I date." I say.

"Who?" Bonnie asks with a dying to know look that I've seen Caroline use many times before.

"Damon." I reply.

"Get out!" she exclaims.

"Yeah. And then my aunt goes and agrees with him." I say.

"You have got to be kidding me! Damon?" she says in disbelief.

"You rang?" a voice says. Speaking of the devil. Oh, God. How long has he been here?

"Damon, can't you ever not startle people? How long have you been here?" I ask, praying the panic doesn't show in my voice.

"Geez, Elena. Why so nervous? You weren't talking about me by any chance?" Damon asks, his trademark smirk firmly in place.

"No. And I'm not nervous." I say defensively.

"Elena, I'm a vampire, remember? I can hear your heartbeat. It's going off the charts right now. And to answer your earlier question I'd just walked in when I heard Bonnie say my name." he says, leaning closer briefly before backing off.

"Elena? I have to go. I'll see you later?" Bonnie says, getting up from the table.

"Yeah, sure. See you later." I say. Bonnie leaves and Damon sits in her newly vacated chair.

"Well, Miss Elena. It looks like it's just you and me." Damon smiles, leaning over the table towards me.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" I ask.

"It's a free country, Elena." Damon says, evading the question with his usual sarcasm.

"You haven't answered my question, Damon. What are you doing here?" I ask again.

"To tell the truth, I was looking for you. I tried your house first but you weren't there. Your brother told me where you were." he says, a bit reluctantly. Of course Jeremy would tell him where I went.

"Why were you looking for me?" I ask curiously.

"I just… I wanted to make sure you're okay. And I also had an interesting conversation with my brother this morning." he replies, purposely avoiding using Stefan's name.

"Oh, what about?" I ask.

"Well, he came home from somewhere this morning and shoved me into a bookcase. Now, I'll be the first to admit that my brother and I get into a lot of fights. I cause most of them. It's just so easy to mess with him. However, I usually know I've done something to earn it when he starts the fights without any provoking. He said something about 'Elena' and 'stay away' and 'compulsion'. I was wondering if you might be able to shed some light on the meaning behind my brother's crazy ramblings." he says.

"Oh, well, Stefan stopped by my house this morning. He said he still wanted to be friends. I told him that now he was nothing more to me than my friend's boyfriend and…" I say, unable to say the last part.

"And?" Damon asks, now leaning so close that I can feel his breath on my face.

"And my best friend's brother." I reply almost inaudibly and without meeting Damon's eyes.

"Elena," Damon breathes, his voice, for once, uneven. "I don't know what to say."

"Ha. For once the great Damon Salvatore is rendered speechless. This is a moment for the history books." I tease, finally meeting his eyes. I'm smiling and he smiles back.

"Take note. It doesn't happen often." he laughs. The sound of his laugh is deep and full of warmth. I hadn't noticed that before. His face is lit up and I see a part of him I haven't seen before. Then I realize what it is. He's taken down the walls he usually puts around himself and is letting me in. He's letting me see the real him for the first time.

"I should get going. I have homework that I need to catch up on. Nice seeing you, Damon." I say, looking deep into his piercing blue eyes to make sure he understands my meaning. I get up from my seat and he rises with me. I take a step forward and hug him. He's surprised but quickly returns the embrace.

"Goodbye, Elena. I'll see you later." Damon says before leaving. I smile to myself and follow him out the door to get to my car.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. The Dinner Guest and Confessions

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Without further delay I give you chapter 4.**

It's been a little over twenty four hours since I've seen Damon. Why am I thinking that? Why am I keeping track? Why do I miss Damon so much? I never missed Bonnie this much when I considered her my best friend. Why am I obsessing over this? Ugh. I wish that Aunt Jenna would let me help with dinner. It would help take my mind off of this. But no. She told me that "someone special" was coming over for dinner and to come up here and get ready. It's probably just Alaric so I don't see what the big deal is.

I look over at the mirror once more. Even though I think that "dressing up" just to see my history teacher is ridiculous, I've still done it. I mean, Aunt Jenna asked me to so it must be important. Also, a small part of me hopes that Damon will suddenly appear at my window. Whoa! Where did that come from? Oh God, I'm losing my mind. The doorbell rings. I run to answer it to get my mind off Damon. I open the door and my jaw drops.

"Hello, Elena. Surprised to see me?" the man at the door says. I close my mouth and squeeze my eyes shut in hopes of ridding myself of the hallucination. I open my eyes and he's still there. His usual all black attire, his signature smirk, and to top it off he's holding a red rose. Then it hits me: I'm not hallucinating. Damon is actually standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Elena, lately you've been asking me that every time I see you. In answer to your slightly redundant question your aunt invited me to dinner. Here, this is for you." he says, holding out the rose.

"Thank you. Come in." I say, taking the rose and stepping back to let him enter. I remember the last time he gave me a rose. It was at the Founder's Day kick-off celebration. Aunt Jenna comes up the hall.

"Hello, Damon. I'm glad you could make it." she says, greeting him.

"Of course. Thank you for having me. It's not often I get to eat a home cooked meal. It smells wonderful by the way." Damon says, turning his charm on full force. Aunt Jenna blushes and ushers Damon into the living room where Jeremy is playing video games. Once Jeremy sees Damon he hits pause on his game and jumps up to greet him.

"Hey, Damon. How've you been, man?" he asks.

"Not bad. I've noticed you around with Anna. Seems you took my advice." Damon smirks.

"Yeah, you were right. Hot trumps weird. And better yet it turns out she's not so weird after all." Jeremy replies.

"Aunt Jenna, I think the food's getting close. Why don't I go help you? Damon can stay here with Jeremy." I say, grabbing her arm and marching her into the kitchen.

"Elena, I've got everything under control. Why don't you go back into the living room with Jeremy and Damon?" Aunt Jenna asks, clearly trying to avoid the interrogation I'm about to unleash.

"What is going on? Why did you invite Damon to dinner?" I ask in a whisper, though I'm pretty sure Damon can still hear me.

"Look, Elena. I know you just broke up with Stefan, and I know Damon is Stefan's brother. But, Elena. Jeremy is right. Damon is perfect for you. You should just give it a chance. Please, Elena. You deserve a chance at happiness. Stefan didn't waste any time so why should you? I think Damon can make you happy." she says, looking me in the eye. I sigh and nod. I return to the living room where Jeremy and Damon are playing video games.

I look at Damon and try to determine whether or not he was listening. When Aunt Jenna announces that dinner is ready Damon meets my eyes. And winks! Oh God. He definitely heard what Aunt Jenna said. I'm doomed. We go over to the table and eat. The conversation flows easily between my aunt, my brother, and Damon. I can hardly eat let alone talk. I dread the moment Damon and I will be left alone. Knowing my aunt and brother we will _definitely _be left alone. Sure enough, my aunt makes her move after we've cleared.

"Well, this has been so much fun but I'm afraid I've got to call it a night. I have a meeting first thing in the morning. Thank you for coming, Damon." she says.

"Thank you for having me." Damon replies smoothly. Aunt Jenna disappears up the stairs and then Jeremy takes his cue.

"I should get going, too. I have a ton of overdo homework. It was good to see you, man." he says, and he and Damon do one of those weird guy hug/handshake things. Jeremy also disappears up the stairs and I attempt to swallow the lump in my throat.

"What's the matter, Elena? You don't want to be alone with me?" Damon asks teasingly.

"Let's go out onto the porch." I say, evading the question. Damon follows me out and sits on the swing with me.

"Well, Elena? You haven't answered my questions." he says.

"Cut it out, Damon. I know you heard what Aunt Jenna said." I say, looking away from him.

"Ah, yes. So apparently your family seems to think we should date. How about you share your thoughts on the subject." Damon says. There's something odd about his tone. It's almost indifferent. The walls are back up and I don't know why. Then I wonder, could it be because he's afraid? Oh my God. Suddenly, I understand. He is afraid. He's afraid of me rejecting him.

"Look, Damon," I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Save your breath, Elena. I know the answer. I'll go." he says coldly. He gets up to leave.

"Damon, wait! You don't know the answer! If you did you wouldn't be walking away from me right now!" I say, leaning forward and yanking his arm to make him stay.

"Oh, really, Elena? What would I be doing then?" he asks, turning to face me. I see the hurt he's trying so desperately to hide shining through his eyes.

"You'd be kissing me!" I exclaim, looking him in the eye so that he can see I mean it. He's shocked but doesn't need telling twice. He leans forward and our lips meet. It feels like someone should be setting off fireworks. This feeling, this passion, is something I've never felt before. Damon cups my face with his hands, deepening the kiss. Maybe Aunt Jenna and Jeremy were right. Maybe Damon is perfect for me. The kiss finally breaks and I'm gasping for air. I look up at Damon and see he's breathing heavily, too.

"Well, of all the things that I thought could possibly happen tonight, that was definitely last on the list. I thought the apocalypse would've been more likely." Damon says, breaking the silence.

"Damon? Could you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Sure, what is it?" he replies.

"Answer me this. Was Isobel right? Do you love me?" I ask, waiting with bated breath.

"Yes. I love you, Elena Gilbert." Damon says, his voice shaking slightly. Damon's voice never shakes. I could come up with a witty response, but he looks so breakable. So, I tell him the truth.

"And I love you, Damon Salvatore." I say. Damon is again shocked. But then the shock fades away and he looks happier than I've ever seen him. He smiles and leans in and kisses me again.

**Well, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Let me know, please review!**


	5. Unstable Salvatore

**Ok, I'm extremely sorry this took so long! I'll try to do better from now on. Well enjoy!**

Wow. Last night was just… wow. Damon and I were making out on the porch for a long time before Damon decided it was getting late and that I should go back inside so that he could keep on Jenna's good side. I came in and up to my room and nearly had a heart attack. Damon was sitting on my bed. Needless to say he stayed the night. Nothing happened but Damon held me while we slept. Who'd have thought that Damon Salvatore spoons? I look around and see a note on my bedside table.

Elena,

I had to go back to the boarding house and get changed. I didn't think that it would be a good idea to stick around because I didn't want your aunt to see me. Come to the boarding house as soon as you're ready. I'll be waiting.

Love,

Damon

I get up and race to the shower. The faster, the better. I can't wait to see Damon again. I go to my closet to decide what to wear. I want to look good for Damon. I finally decide on black boots, black jeans, a red halter top, and a black leather jacket. I pass Jeremy and Jenna in the kitchen with barely a good morning. I get in my car and drive to the boarding house.

I arrive at the Salvatore Boarding House and get out of the car. It's an imposing building. I haven't been here since Stefan broke up with me. I walk to the front door and press the bell. No answer. I open the door and step inside. I notice a broken lamp. A little further on a table has been overturned and there are papers strewn all over the floor.

"Damon? Stefan?" I call, my heart pounding. There is no response. I feel sick to my stomach. There was clearly some kind of struggle. What if something happened to Damon? I quickly climb the stairs. I go to a closed door I know is Damon's room. I push the door open, afraid of what I'll find.

"Damon!" I exclaim, racing over to his slumped form. He's weak and a large wooden stake is sticking out of his stomach. He can barely lift his head. It's obvious that he's been dosed with vervain. I pull the stake out and Damon hisses in pain.

"Thanks." he whispers hoarsely.

"Shh, Damon. You're weak. You need blood. Here." I say, leaning forward so that my neck is in front of his mouth.

"No!" he says vehemently.

"Damon, you need blood. Fresh blood. Drink." I order, my voice firm. Finally he relents and I feel his fangs pierce my skin.

Damon drinking from me is like nothing I've ever experienced. I expect to feel pain like I did with Stefan but I don't. It's pure pleasure. Damon begins to regain some of his strength and wraps his arms around me, holding me close. I close my eyes and moan softly. Damon has had his fill and pulls back, licking the wound to close it. We're both breathing heavily.

"You ok?" Damon asks.

"I should be asking you that! What happened?" I say, brushing his concern aside.

"Never mind that for a minute. Elena, how did it feel when I drank from you? Answer honestly." he replies impatiently.

"It felt good. Really good." I answer blushing slightly.

"Elena, do you have any idea how rare that is? A vampire's bite hurts unless the person being bitten is the vampire's other half." Damon says slowly. He's in shock.

"Well, I guess Jeremy and Jenna were right. But that's not the pressing issue. The pressing issue is what the hell happened to you, Damon?" I ask, my voice rising to a shout.

"Stefan happened. I came home from your house to find good old Boring and Broody waiting for me. He asked where I'd been. I evaded the question but he kept on asking so I finally told him I was at your place. Didn't tell him why or what happened. But apparently he didn't need a reason and he came at me. We fought. I was winning until he injected me with vervain when I didn't have a chance to stop him. Then he put a stake in me and left me here." he says.

"I'll kill him. I'm absolutely going to kill him!" I screech with venom.

"No, you're not. Even though he's eating bunnies and squirrels he's still a vampire. And you're just a human." Damon says seriously.

"But what if he tries this again?" I ask worriedly.

"Elena, look at me. It won't. I'm prepared now." he says, gazing at me with those crystal blue eyes.

"Ok, but be careful. He's not stable." I relent.

"Well, who would have thought it? Now Stefan is the unstable Salvatore. My how the tables have turned." he smirks.

"Damon, don't joke. When I came in and saw the destruction zone downstairs I was so afraid you were dead. That scared me Damon. It scared me a lot." I say, tears shining in my eyes. Damon reaches up and wipes them away.

"I'm not going anywhere, Elena. I promise." Damon says before kissing me.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Compulsion and Nosy History Teachers

**So sorry about the delay! I've been working on my book and I've been swamped with work. Enough excuses. On with the story!**

"Elena! You're going to be late!" Aunt Jenna shouts. I roll over in bed and glance at the clock. Oh, crap! I'm supposed to be at school in ten minutes and I have no way to get there. My car is in the shop for routine servicing. I am in so much trouble! I race into the shower and am out and dressed in two minutes. My hair must look a sight but I can't worry about it now. I race out the front door and start to run in the direction of school when I hear something that makes me stop.

"Elena! Where are you going?" I turn to see Damon sitting in his convertible looking at me.

"Um, school? I have to go! I'm totally late!" I say half turning to start running again.

"I know. Get in." Damon says, nodding to the seat beside him. I hop in and within a few minutes we're at school. Unfortunately, I'm still late.

"Thank you, Damon. I-" I begin turning to him before realizing he isn't there. I feel a shadow cross over me and look to see Damon opening my door for me. I get out and he hands me my bag.

"Well, shall we?" he asks, leading me to the building.

"Shall we what? What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"Well, now we can't have you getting a detention for being tardy.  
It would mean less time you get to spend with me. I'm here to make sure you don't receive one." Damon says, smirking mischievously.

"What can you do about it? The only way not to is with a signed note from your guardian. No offense but your definitely not my guardian." I point out.

"Elena, my beautiful, charming, _silly _Elena. Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" he says, unleashing his blue eyes in full force.

"Oh, compulsion." I say, realizing.

"Yes, Elena." Damon replies, rolling his eyes. We go into the office where the secretary looks up at us.

"Late Miss Gilbert? You had better have a note." she says, frowning in disapproval. Damon leans over the counter and the secretary looks up at him.

"Elena does not need a note. You will give her a pass." Damon intones, his pupils dilating rapidly. The secretary scribbles a pass and hands it to me.

"Here you are Miss Gilbert. Have a nice day." she says, a big fake smile plastered onto her face. Damon walks me out of the office.

"Thank y-" I say, turning to Damon before he cuts me off with a kiss.

"Now, Elena, I want you to behave yourself today. I will be outside at precisely 2:34. Be there and don't be late." Damon whispers into my ear before disappearing. I walk to my first class which is history with Alaric, I mean Mr. Saltzman.

"Elena, there you are. Do you have a pass?" he says, looking up from his desk. I hand it over and he hands me a worksheet. I take my seat and begin to work. There's a tap on my shoulder.

"Where were you?" Bonnie hisses.

"Not now. I'll tell you at lunch." I reply quietly. In no time at all, the bell is ringing and I get up and head for the door.

"Elena, wait up a second." Mr. Saltzman calls. I stop and turn back to his desk.

"What is it?" I ask. Mr. Saltzman waits until everyone has left the room before answering.

"I know about you and Stefan. I just wanted to say that I'm here for you if you need me." he says.

"That's very nice of you, Mr. Saltzman, but didn't my aunt tell you?" I frown.

"Tell me what? I didn't find out from Jenna. I found out when I saw Stefan and Bonnie kissing this morning." he says, looking confused.

"Well, yes I have broken up with Stefan. However, I'm now dating Damon." I say. Mr. Saltzman looks shocked.

"Elena, I-" he begins before I cut him off.

"Mr. Saltzman, I know what you're going to say. But I know Damon. He's different with me. I'll be careful, I promise. Oh and by the way, Stefan hasn't taken too kindly to all of this. He's become unstable to say the least." I say.

"Alright, Elena. I don't trust him, but I do trust you. And I'll keep an eye on Stefan. Go on and go to your next class." he replies. I quickly walk out to avoid being late a second time today. I just want today to be over. I can't wait to see what Damon has planned.

**Please review if you want more.**


	7. Revelations and Eternity

**So sorry for the delay in writing this last chapter! I can't believe it took me so long. My spring musical is coming up and we're running behind so for anyone who reads Kelly's Plea I'm working on it but it might take a while. Enjoy the final chapter in All Along.**

"Sit and tell me everything! Where were you this morning?" Bonnie says as soon as I come to our usual table for lunch. I take a seat.

"I was late for school, Bonnie. No big deal." I reply.

"Yeah, right. I know Damon had something to do with it. After all, how did you get a pass without a note?" Bonnie challenges.

"You're too perceptive for your own good. I was telling the truth, I _was _late. Damon saw me on the way to school and gave me a lift. Then he came in and had the secretary give me a pass. End of story." I say, taking a bite of my salad.

"That's it?" she asks, frowning to show that she doesn't believe me.

"Yep. So, where's Stefan?" I say, so eager to change topics that I'm even willing to talk about my psychotic ex who also happens to have recently attacked his brother, aka my boyfriend.

"He went hunting. He's not exactly thrilled about you and Damon." Bonnie says carefully.

"I'd say not seeing as he attacked him and shoved a wooden stake into his stomach." I reply, stabbing some lettuce with my fork. Mercifully the bell rings and we head off to our afternoon classes. I can't concentrate in any of them and my eyes are glued to the clock, waiting for 2:34. Finally, after what seems to be an eternity, the final bell rings. I race to my locker and start shoving things into my bag as fast as I can.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Bonnie asks.

"No rush. I think Stefan's waiting for you." I answer, desperate to make her leave me alone.

"Elena, are you trying to get rid of me? What's going on?" she asks.

"Nothing, Bonnie. I swear." I say, slamming my locker door closed. I turn to go, but Bonnie blocks my path.

"Then why don't I walk with you?" she asks in a faux innocent voice. I roll my eyes and head to the parking lot with Bonnie right next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Stefan following us at a distance. We reach the parking lot where Damon's convertible is waiting.

"Well, see you later, Bonnie." I say, walking to the car and hopping in. Bonnie mouths _Details, later _and smiles. Stefan on the other hand clenches his jaw and glares at his brother who smirks. Damon puts the car in gear and speeds out of the parking lot.

"So, how was your day, Miss Elena?" he asks once we're on the streets.

"Long." I reply. "Where are we going?"

"Now what fun would it be if I told you? You'll just have to wait and see." he grins.

"Fine." I pout. Damon just smirks and continues speeding down the street. It's not long until we're out of Mystic Falls entirely. Damon looks over at me and grins.

"Get ready for the night of your life." he smiles, speeding even more now that we're on the highway.

"You're not taking me to Georgia again are you?" I ask apprehensively.

"No. Been there, done that." he says giving me his wicked grin. We continue to drive in silence for a while until Damon turns off the highway. The sign says 'Welcome to Willow Springs'. I turn to Damon curiously.

"What in the world are we doing here?" I ask as he drives through the sleepy little town.

"You will see in just a minute." he says. He turns down a side road and pulls into the drive of a beautiful little house.

"What is this place?" I ask.

"One of my many homes. I keep this one for when I want some peace and quiet. I certainly wouldn't go to Mystic Falls for that!" he laughs, answering my question. He gets out of the car and before I can even put my hand on the door handle he's opening my door for me. He extends a hand and helps me out of the car.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." I grin.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Gilbert." he smiles. He leads the way to the front door and inserts a key into the lock. He opens the door and gestures for me to go inside.

"It's beautiful." I whisper, looking around at the well-lit entryway.

"I'm glad you like it." Damon whispers in my ear before placing a small, soft kiss on my neck. He shows me around the rest of the house and we finish our tour in the master bedroom. I sit down on the bed and Damon sits next to me.

"You know what I just realized?" I say, looking at him.

"What's that?" he asks playfully.

"That I've been with the wrong Salvatore all along. It was always supposed to be you." I reply.

"And I was chasing the wrong Pierce woman all along. It was always supposed to be you." he says, placing a soft kiss on the top of my forehead.

"I just wish that Stefan could see that. I don't want you two to be fighting for all eternity." I sigh.

"The problem is that Stefan sees you as a helpless human that I'm taking advantage of. If he didn't view you that way it would weaken his argument significantly." Damon says.

"That's it! What if we make it so he can't view me that way? It would make this you and me thing a non-issue." I exclaim excitedly.

"And exactly what is your brilliant plan?" Damon asks, cocking his eyebrow at me. I lean forward and whisper in his ear.

"Turn me." I murmur. Damon looks shocked.

"Elena, do you have any idea what you're asking?" he asks.

"Yes, I do. I'm asking to spend eternity with you. It also might help your relationship with your brother in the long run, but that's just a fringe benefit." I reply. Damon pulls a necklace out of his pocket. It looks just like his ring except it has an 'E' engraved in it instead of a 'D'.

"I had a friend of mine make this. I hoped that one day you would decide to turn even if I didn't dare dream that you would be with me." he says. I remove my vervain necklace and toss it aside. Damon clasps the new necklace around my neck.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert." he whispers.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." I whisper back. He leans in and sinks his fangs into my neck. I know that I'll have to go through the transition and adjust to my new life but with Damon by my side, I'll be alright. I finally found the place I was meant to be all along.

**The End. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
